Created to Listen
by The Night Ninja
Summary: We all know that Steven needs therapy, but it's not like he can go to a normal human therapist. So when Blue Diamond sends Sodalite to Earth to be a personal therapist to our boy, will he finally get the help he needs?


**Do I look like I own this show? **

The upper crust of Homeworld loved ranting and raving about the inferiority of the gems under them and more recently bemoaning the fall of their aristocracy at the start of era three. Sodalite was used to the constant whining and complaining from gems such as Emerald, who frequented the therapist gem's office. Sodalites were created to listen and offer suggestions to the upper-class gems, so they could get everything off their chests and give suggestions. As she listened to Emerald bemoan the loss of her favorite ship, _again_, Sodalite sighed

"Perhaps you could use this _unfortunate _circumstance as an excuse to get a new ship, one that better suits your needs, or just upgrade one of the ships you already have," suggested Sodalite, for what felt like the fifth time. She longed to go to Earth and put her skills to uses other than listening to the stuck up gems of Homeworld.

"I know but I loved my sun incinerator," moaned Emerald. Sodalite looked at the time, relived that it indicated Emerald's time was up.

"Perhaps we should continue this next session," said Sodalite, looking at her list to see who was scheduled next, thankfully she had a scheduled break at this time. Emerald left and Sodalite got paperwork in order, getting up from her seat to stretch. She was an upper-class gem herself, there weren't many Sodalites on homeworld and she was lucky to be in the facet so close to the palace. She was straitening out a few cushions on the couch when her personal Pearl walked in.

"My Sodalite, you have a visitor," said the pearl.

"Thank you pearl, send them in," said Sodalite. She was surprised when Blue Diamond entered

"My diamond, I was not expecting to see you here," said Sodalite giving the diamond salute.

"I am not here for me, I am worried about young Steven Universe, he has a lot of stress on his shoulders and I worry he could fall onto the same path as Pink did," said Blue

"It might be tricky to have regular sessions with him, I know he doesn't come to homeworld frequently," said Sodalite

"Perhaps if you were sent to Earth you would be able to help," said Blue

"My diamond, I am honored for the opportunity, I will do everything I can to help young Steven," said Sodalite.

"Thank you, Steven will be your only client," said Blue before leaving.

"Pearl," called Sodalite

"Yes my Sodalite," said Pearl

"Pack up my office and ready my ship, we are going to Earth," said Sodalite, relieved that she'd no longer have to listen to Emerald. Soon everything was packed and on her ship. She headed to Earth. She was met on Earth by a pearl and an amethyst.

"Oh you must be Sodalite, Blue diamond said she sent you here, we are all really worried about Steven, especially after that cactus incident last week," said the Pearl.

"I look forward to meeting him, but if I'm going to help him I need an office, somewhere he'd be comfortable coming to see me regularly," said Sodalite

"Well, the lighthouse above the temple could be fixed up," said Pearl

"That will work nicely, does he know that he's going to be coming to see me?" asked Sodalite

"Err, no, not yet," said Pearl

"I see," said Sodalite with a slight frown.

"I procured some human medical books and journals relating to mental health, I had thought they would help us help Steven but I don't think I can say the right things," said Pearl. Sodalite brightened at the thought of having so much knowledge about human mental systems. Pearl gave her the books and she went into town to get a better understanding of the world that was her new home. She saw quartz soldiers in shops and walking down the street talking with humans, rubies guarding a human, so many gems and humans interacting and being friendly with each other. By design, she was calm and understanding and that made her fond of kindness. She decided to talk to a Nephrite, then a quartz, then a few people, the people of the city seemed to know Steven a lot better than most of the gems but everyone said he was a kind and loving being who was always willing to help another person, be them human or gem. She could easily tell who was closer to Steven and who only barely knew him. All of Steven's friends were worried about him.

"Outside of the Crystal gems, who is his closest friend?" asked Sodalite

"Connie Mahashwaren, she's practically his girlfriend, but I don't think they're official yet," said a human named Kiki

"What's a girlfriend?" asked Sodalite

"Female romantic partner," said Kiki, knowing gems didn't quite understand human relationships.

"Ok, that makes sense," said Sodalite. That afternoon she went to the lighthouse and was presently surprised to find it set up into a reasonably comfortable office with all her belongings. She had been given a home in little homeworld and had enrolled as a part-time student at little homeschool, taking classes when she didn't have appointments with steven. Her pearl had also enrolled at the school but remained in Sodalite's service as a secretary. She had also been introduced to the concept of food, something she found very enjoyable.

"Isn't this great Pearl? I finally feel like I can truly live up to my purpose and actually help someone," said Sodalite, spinning on her new spinny chair. She had only been here a day and she already loved Earth.

"I should have joined the rebellion, would have been better than staying on homeworld listening to stuck up upper crusts whining about not being invited to join the court of yellow diamond or something, here I just have one client and I get to do what I want with the rest of my time," said Sodalite.


End file.
